


cause i'm your home

by haolsa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, jaewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haolsa/pseuds/haolsa
Summary: After 6 months of dating, Sicheng finally moved in with Jaehyun.





	cause i'm your home

**Author's Note:**

> hi! its alsa, and im back with this domestic drabble that im dying to write but i feel like i didnt give any justice to it;-; i miss jaewin so much so i just want to post this unu
> 
> as always i just write to lowkey satisfy my needs, soo hope you enjoy!!♡

Upon hearing his bell rings, Jaehyun immediately got up from the couch and open it. As expected, it is his boyfriend, Sicheng.  
  
"Sicheng!!! You finally arrived." Jaehyun was welcomed by the sight of Sicheng wearing his backpack, holding his pooh plushy, and boxes surrounding him.  
  
"I miss you so much!!!" Jaehyun pull Sicheng into his hug, which Sicheng just chuckles.  
  
"I miss you too baby, I cant believe I really didnt see you this week." Sicheng slowly making his way inside.  
  
Yes, after 6 months of dating and 2 years of knowing each other, Sicheng finally moved in with Jaehyun. Some people might think it was a little bit too fast, but they're friends even before they dating, plus they could share the living expenses too, and its also closer for Sicheng rather than his old apartment. They both could use some roommates as well. Jaehyun often over-slept and miss his morning class, while Sicheng cant cook and didnt really take care of himself well, this is a plus point for both of them too.  
  
"Hey baby, can you help me with those boxes? I need to put my backpack and this baby first." Sicheng calls for Jaehyun.  
  
"Yeah sure, let me help you with that."  
  
Of course this isnt the first time Sicheng went here. Sicheng often do a sleepover here as well. He even sometimes clean the room for Jaehyun when he's showering. Actually without Sicheng officially moved in, it'll still feel as the space for them both.  
  
Jaehyun picked up some of the boxes and drop it in front of his (well now, its theirs) wardrobe. He help Sicheng unbox it while Sicheng settles in a bit.  
  
"Babe, do you want me to help you put this in too?" Jaehyun asked Sicheng.  
  
"Um actually no need love, I could do that alone. But actually can you help me store my books?" Sicheng now walking towards him.  
  
"Your books? Where should I put it?"  
  
Sicheng now clings into Jaehyun's back, "You know that cabinet that I brought last week."  
  
"Ah okay. Give me kiss first?" Jaehyun looks back at Sicheng.  
  
"My clingy baby." Sicheng giggles and proceed to give Jaehyun a chaste kiss.  
  
"Its not enough." Jaehyun pouts. Well he didnt intend to be clingy around his boyfriend, but he's so excited to finally live together now and the fact that his boyfriend is so cute didnt help much either.  
  
"I'll pay you more later. We still have tons of time for that, now that I live with you. We should work now." Sicheng boop Jaehyun's nose, and Jaehyun still pouting, not satisfied for what he gets, his stomach start to tickles as he feels tons of butterflies flying around upon Sicheng's words, he then eventually start to work.  
  
Jaehyun start to play some music on his speaker so its not too silent. Sicheng is the type who work silently, but he definitely didnt mind any of Jaehyun's choice of songs in his playlists.  
  
Jaehyun finished first, as Sicheng's books arent that many. Where Sicheng still struggling with folding his clothes and hang it. He's concentrating so much that he didnt realize he's pouting, and he furrows his brows.  
  
Jaehyun find it cute and endearing, he went to Sicheng like there's magnet for Jaehyun to go to him that fast. Jaehyun backhuging Sicheng and rest his head on his shoulder.  
  
"You're not done yet baby?"  
  
"Yeah, you see, I'm still folding and hang this all out. I never knew I got quite much clothes until now." Sicheng still concentrating, he leans his head slightly now their heads kinda bump to each other.  
  
"You need to rest tho. Lets get some lunch. I'm starving." Jaehyun frowns.  
  
"Oh baby, I need to finish this first. I still got tons of things to do after too."  
  
"Sicheng, you know I dont take no as an answer, especially if its come for lunch. You still need to eat!! No matter how busy you are. Let me just cook something for you." Jaehyun immediately stand up, but Sicheng hold his hand before he could go to the kitchen.  
  
"Jaehyun, you dont have to do that. Lets just order some delivery, you could just rest while waiting for me to get this all done." Sicheng looks at him with his shiny eyes. "Isnt that what they do when someone moving in? Ordering some Korean-Chinese food?"  
  
"I see that you miss Chinese food. Dont worry, I prepare for this already! I brought some Hot Pot ingredients, its definitely not as complete as the restaurant version, but its definitely better than jjajangmyeon or jjampong right?" Jaehyun show Sicheng some of the ingredients that he take out from the fridge.  
  
"Jaehyun." Sicheng smile and walk towards Jaehyun. "Thank you."  
  
"Baby, its literally nothing. Its not like you just know me right? I just want you to be happy." Jaehyun hugs Sicheng and now they swaying left to right.  
  
"But still, you even let me move in with you. I need to pay you something for all this." Sicheng burry his head on Jaehyun's chest.  
  
"Sicheng, you only need to pay me with your attention." Jaehyun laughs. "And on a serious note, I hope you would live with me from now on, until forever, until death do us apart."  
  
"I love you baby." Sicheng tightens his hug and kiss Jaehyun's cheek.  
  
"I love you too!!" Jaehyun unwillingly let go of his hug. "Now lets eat some lunch!"  
  
Jaehyun quickly prepare all the things they need, and let Sicheng take a bite first, refusing to eat now, just wanting to see Sicheng be happy and eat his food. Sicheng is content with what he get, he then basically force Jaehyun to eat with him. They both finally eat together, while talking about their week.  
  
Sicheng is busy with practice for his exam this week, and also Jaehyun is busy with all his papers that due to this week. They decide to just not seeing each other until weekend when Sicheng finally gonna move in with Jaehyun. And here they are now.  
  
"Oh my God, I know!! Its crazy right? He should've just told us that he changed the due to next week, I finished that already, I literally pull an all-nighter for that." Jaehyun whine about his professor to Sicheng.  
  
"Aww my baby is sleep deprived." Sicheng pout and put his hand on Jaehyun's face, caressing it. "You need to sleep well tonight tho."  
  
Jaehyun smile and put his hand on top of Sicheng's hand, "Of course I will, now I got you beside me."  
  
Sicheng blush, Jaehyun is just so good at words and manipulate Sicheng's hearts. Its been a while since they're dating yet Sicheng still feel tons of butterflies flying around his stomach every time Jaehyun sweet talk to him.  
  
After finishing their lunch, Sicheng immediately go to wash their dishes.  
  
"Sicheng, you can just leave that alone, I'll handle it! You could just continue what you're left off." Jaehyun trails behind Sicheng.  
  
"Jaehyun, dont worry! I'm a professional dish washer, its been my job for 30 years now, since I cant cook for my dear life." Sicheng laugh and continue rubbing the dishes.  
  
"B-but..."  
  
"No but Jaehyun. Its okay. Since you say you're sleep deprived anyway, you could just rest." Sicheng turn to his back, and give Jaehyun a peck on his lips. "Now just go!"  
  
Jaehyun frowns but still listening to what Sicheng said. He slowly make his way to the bedroom. He lay there, looking at the ceiling, just realizing he'll live together with his beloved boyfriend from now on. He'll see how his boyfriend look when he's sleeping, when he wake up. Sicheng will be the first thing that Jaehyun see when he wake up later. The thought of it just make him feel pretty emotional. Lacking of sleep, indeed making Jaehyun feel more sensitive than usual. He keeps staring at the ceiling, not realizing Sicheng is there already. His eyes are tearing up.  
  
"Jaehyun, are you okay?" Sicheng feel concerned and immediately went to Jaehyun.  
  
"Hm?" Jaehyun blinks a couple time before turning to Sicheng. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"You're tearing up. Are you really fine?" Sicheng wipe the tears that making their way down Jaehyun's face.  
  
"I'm just super grateful, that I have you here with me. I really am a lucky person." Jaehyun stares at Sicheng, adoring his boyfriend concerned look.  
  
"Stop being sappy on me!" Sicheng playfully hit Jaehyun.  
  
Jaehyun laugh along with Sicheng, before talking seriously again, "I'm serious tho Sicheng. I'm just super grateful with everything. I love you so much. And I'm blessed to have you, as my best friend, my partner in crime, my 5 years old son, my lovers."  
  
"I'm lucky I have you too Jaehyun. I love you so much, but you need to stop being so sappy. You really need some sleep I guess." Sicheng smiles and plant a kiss on Jaehyun's forehead.  
  
Sicheng then proceed to sit in front of their wardrobe again and continue folding and hanging his clothes.  
  
"Can you just cuddle me and leave that alone?" Jaehyun breaks the silent.  
  
"I'm afraid I cant Jae. I swear you'll have me all night." Sicheng just shrugs, not even looking at Jaehyun.  
  
"But I cant sleep unless you cuddle me." Jaehyun start to whine, its not entirely his fault tho, its been a week since they last met and now his boyfriend is being busy and not even paying attention to him.  
  
"Jaehyun, of course you can. Please just sleep, okay? I promise you I finished all this when you wake up." Sicheng now looking at Jaehyun's direction, pleading. "You need to have a proper rest baby."  
  
Jaehyun only huffs, "Okay okay, but you owe me."  
  
"Yeah yeah I do."  
  
After a couple minutes, Jaehyun finally fall asleep.  
  


* * *

  
  
As Jaehyun wake up, he see Sicheng going back and forth. Jaehyun blinks a couple time, and Sicheng realizing his boyfriend awake already.  
  
"Oh hi babe, good sleep?" Sicheng smiles, the sun setting from outside make his eyes looks twinkling.  
  
"Hmm. Are you done already? Come here." Jaehyun pats the empty side beside him.  
  
"Yeah I'm done, but I'm gonna go to shower first, I feel disguisting." Sicheng take some clothes with him. "I'll be right back."  
  
Jaehyun just nods, and he decide to play some games to kill the times. Sicheng is the type who takes some times to shower anyway.  
  
He's too concentrated at the game, he didnt realize Sicheng finished showering already. Sicheng slowly making his way to Jaehyun, and snuggle beside him. Jaehyun only shift a little to make more space for Sicheng but still concentrate on his game.  
  
Sicheng hug him and put his head on Jaehyun's shoulder, peeking to see what's Jaehyun playing.  
  
"You're playing Battlegrounds?" Sicheng asked, his hair kinda damp and Jaehyun could smell a hint of lemon scent from Sicheng's hair.  
  
"Hmm." Jaehyun hum and nod, lips pursed as his enemy suddenly gone from his sight.  
  
"You should've asked me to play with you too." Now Sicheng whine, his hand playing with Jaehyun's shirt.  
  
"Wait a minute baby, I almost die." Jaehyun only manages to say that after 2 minutes of silent.  
  
Sicheng lets out an exaggerated sigh, "Jaehyun, pay attention to me."  
  
Jaehyun ignores him as now he's so close to winning.  
  
"Jaehyunn, you're the one who asked me to cuddle you back then. Look at me!!" Sicheng try to slot his hand on Jaehyun's hand.  
  
"Sicheng, please not now."  
  
Sicheng puff his cheeks, feels defeated. How could his boyfriend pay more attention to the game than him? Is this somehow a revenge as Sicheng ignores Jaehyun too before? Sicheng still snuggle to Jaehyun, and he suddenly have a plan. He got a smirk on his face.  
  
Sicheng slowly kissing Jaehyun's neck, and under his jaw. Trailing Jaehyun's jawline, and going back and forth on it. Sicheng could feel Jaehyun's breathe hitched.  
  
"Sicheng, I'm gonna die if you keep doing that." Jaehyun sigh.  
  
"So? Its good then, you gonna pay some attention to me." Sicheng nuzzle his head to Jaehyun's neck again, he then start planting a kiss to Jaehyun's expose collarbone, and kinda suck it, not enough to make it bruise tho.  
  
"Sicheng." Jaehyun calls him, but Sicheng choose to ignore him and now going back to kiss Jaehyun's jaw.  
  
Sicheng could hear Jaehyun sigh, and he finally feel Jaehyun's hand ruffling his hair, "Okay okay, you win."  
  
With that Sicheng looks up to see Jaehyun, just to get an attack on his lips by Jaehyun's lips.  
  
Sicheng whine embarassingly as Jaehyun fix their position to find a better position to deepen the kiss. Jaehyun's hands are now on Sicheng's cheeks, pulling him closer as if he cant get enough of him. Jaehyun now on top of Sicheng, start to give Sicheng's lips a kitten lick, and eventually bite Sicheng's bottom lips, make him whimpered.  
  
Jaehyun pull away and he adores how his boyfriend look under him, he reached out to touch his cheek but Sicheng catches Jaehyun's hand and presses it against his lips.  
  
"God, Sicheng, you're so beautiful." Jaehyun said as he trace Sicheng's swollen lips.  
  
Sicheng blush and take Jaehyun's hand to cover his own eyes, "Dont say that."  
  
Jaehyun chuckles, "Ah now you're shy? But you're eager when you kiss me? You even let me climb on top of you."  
  
Sicheng smirks and he flips Jaehyun, so now he's on top of him, "I cant let that happened any longer."  
  
Jaehyun smile and pull down Sicheng, wanting to kiss him again. Their lips meet in the midway, Jaehyun give him a lingering kiss. Sicheng's soft lips are against him, and that thought only could drive him crazy. Jaehyun's tongue slips inside Sicheng's mouth, gentle, make Sicheng feels like he's melting on Jaehyun's laps. It feels so good that Sicheng pull him closer, wanting some more. Although they didnt want to pull away, they finally pull away after someone whines again.  
  
Sicheng climb down and lay beside Jaehyun, "I love you Jaehyun, I really do."  
  
"Of course I love you too my cheesy baby." Jaehyun turn to Sicheng's side.  
  
"I'm super grateful that from now on, everyday, I'm gonna come home to you." Sicheng plays with Jaehyun's hair now.  
  
Jaehyun can feel his mind suddenly went blank. Home. He's Sicheng home from now on. Every single day will be spend together. The thought hit him.  
  
"I'm your home?"  
  
"Yes you are baby, and will always be. You comfort me, home is just wherever you are." Sicheng smiles before planting a peck on Jaehyun's lips.  
  
"Yeah, thats true, I'll always be your home. So, please, keep come back to me." Jaehyun grins.  
  
They both smile and admire each other, while sharing some old jokes, and laugh together, until night goes deeper and they finally sleep snuggling to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading it until the end;-; i really appreciate it if you leave any kudos or comments uwu, i'll see you later on my next fics♡ 
> 
> hit me on [twt](https://twitter.com/hyukshao) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/monbaebae) and lets be friends!


End file.
